Slice of Love
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Zoro is forced out of home on the eve of his birthday. Sanji is waiting for his guest of Honour. Both destined to meet each other by twist of fate. A birthday fic for beloved Zoro. AU, Fluff, One-Shot. ZoSan and absent LawLu.


**Slice of Love...**

* * *

><p>The green haired man was driving around the city in search of the famous restaurant his sensei cum adoptive father had asked him to visit. For last one hour he was driving yet he could not find the famous Baratie he had heard all his life about. He parked the car in partially empty street to comprehend his situation.<p>

His old man was invited by the owner of the restaurant to celebrate his retirement. But his sensei bailed out and persuaded him to wear formals clothing and forced him to drive, to have lone celebration. Now here he was lost, angry and dying for drink. When his phone rang, he pulled it out in one go.

"Hello you are speaking to Zoro" the green eyed man spoke. "Happy birthday Zoro, sorry we could not be there to celebrate on your birthday. Law wishes you a long life too" the owner of the voice was giggling.

"You are early, its only 10.35 in the night" Zoro laughed. "Is it? Sorry its already past twelve here" the voice sighed. "Thank you Luffy, you bastards had to go honeymooning on this fucking day huh? By the way how do I find this shitty restaurant called Baratie?" Zoro asked with a frown.

"Are you walking?" Luffy asked. "No, driving! Sensei forced me to celebrate my birthday in style" Zoro yelled. "Okay Okay here lets help you; you have a GPS in your car moron! Turn it on and select your location and just follow it" now it was Law, Luffy's husband who was talking in serious voice.

"Thanks Law and yeah enjoy your honeymoon" Zoro laughed. "Enjoy your birthday Zoro-ya, bye take care and don't get lost. Luffy-ya don't..." Law disconnected the call and Zoro turned his GPS on.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes he was welcomed to this magnificent restaurant and Zoro scratched his green hair and pushed his glasses up his nose. Whenever he drove or went to some civilised place he would wear glasses to look less gruffly, with a scar running vertically on his left eye he really looked scary.<p>

When he informed he was that he was the guest of honour tonight the waiters started running, Zoro's hunger died and his throat dried up. He was made to sit near the window which had a great view of the twinkling city.

Zoro hated wearing formals outside office; here he was retouching his tie again and again in nervousness. He was representing his sensei here and he specially asked his friends Nami and Robin to teach him basic table manners. Both girls taught him the basics but right now he was feeling frustrated.

"Keep calm Zoro, it's your birthday tomorrow and you are here to just make sensei happy" Zoro smirked. He hated dining out alone, he was little sad too and yes he was confused enough for few drinks. "Sir here is the menu" a pink haired girl smiled and handed him the menu. "Thank you" Zoro mumbled.

With every turn of page Zoro looked paler as he did not understand the names now he really missed Nami and Robin. He had wanted to invite them both, but due to work both were flying out of the country. Everything in the menu was alien to him, when he found the drinks page he relaxed, he could relate to any drink from the worst to finest.

A small smile escaped his lips; if he was to celebrate he was going to drink. After few more minutes the girl came back and was little taken aback when Zoro only asked for the finest wine in the house. Apparently he was not hungry and she glanced at another waiter who ran inside.

* * *

><p>The blonde cook was busy upstairs monitoring the chefs working under him; with one hand he was stirring the soup with other he was chopping the vegetables. His right eye was hidden under his golden bangs and his curly eyebrow added to his concentrating face. After tonight his father would let him handle the restaurant all by himself and he wanted to do a fine job.<p>

Every customer that left the famous Baratie was praising the future head chef tonight. His concentration was broken when one waiter came running to him, "Sanji we have a guest who looks sad and he only asked for wine only". "So why are you huffing? Serve him the drink he wants we can't force feed him" Sanji replied calmly. "But he is the special guest Owner Zeff had invited for dinner tonight?" the waiter said with confusion.

"Old Fart wants me feed a person who is not hungry what was he thinking and wasn't the guest supposed to come early? It's almost eleven in the night, serve him the wine will you" Sanji pulled out his cigarette and lit it. "He says he got lost and now he is not hungry, but Sanji I think he is more confused and looks a fish out of water and relax Perona is serving him" the waiter laughed.

"That's bad. How many customers do we still have to serve?" Sanji asked. "We have served everyone only two couples need desert and another three family needs main course and desert" one cook answered. "Okay I made soup for special guest, serve him after five minutes and the main course is in oven needs cooling time. Rest you know what to do" Sanji crushed his cigarette and walked out of the kitchen still in his apron.

* * *

><p>Zoro was presented with a very fine wine and he was sipping it and trying to enjoy his wine. He was swirling the wine in his mouth and taking in the flavour. His eyes grew large when he saw someone decent from upstairs.<p>

Two very long and toned legs were climbing down the stairs gracefully and Zoro could not take his eyes off them. Finally a handsome face with unusual eyebrow and golden hair was looking at him, his graceful hands went through his hair and tucked them behind his ear and Zoro forgot to sip his wine.

Zoro wanted to run his hands among the golden mane. Finally the tall good looking man gave Zoro a smile and walked to every table that had female. Zoro smiled back and did not know what to expect from this blonde man who was now swooning over every girl and presenting them with roses.

* * *

><p>Zoro smirked and murmured "Love-cook". "You are greener than spinach" the golden haired cook smirked back as he was now facing Zoro with his blue eyes glowing at him. "You have dartboard for brow" Zoro smirked back. "Sanji, chef in charge and your food guide tonight" the blonde smirked and gave his hand. "Roronoa Zoro, your customer" Zoro did not know what to say.<p>

"You really are new to this formality thing ain't you moss head?" Sanji sat opposite to Zoro and laughed. "You caught me right in your twisted brow" Zoro nodded. "Brook-san, please play livelier music" Sanji called on to the skinny man playing the piano.

"Yo ho ho ho Sanji-kun. Everyone it's the last piece of tonight" Brook guy started playing. "You look to young to be my dad's childhood friend, is your blood evergreen too?" Sanji asked with laugh. "Well Love-cook sees reality too. I am your father's friend's adopted son. My old man forced me to come here tonight" Zoro scowled.

"Is this place so bad? You really look pissed for no reason" Sanji asked with an equal scowl. "Actually I can't understand the names of single dish, I hardly dine in fancy places and I have no idea about table manners though Nami and Robin told me" Zoro ran his hand in his hair. "Hey relax marimo, I told you I am your food guide, I will help you" Sanji winked at Perona and next moment Zoro was served soup.

"Taste it, it might not be as good as my old man but it's still good" Sanji said with pride. "Thank you" Zoro looked confused about the spoons. "Middle one on your left brute" Sanji laughed. "I am not asking you to help curly wool" Zoro smirked back.

"So you got lost while coming here? How old are you? Four?" Sanji was laughing. "I was driving and I tend to get confused with roads and I am almost thirty" Zoro grumbled while eating the delicious soup. "Almost?" Sanji asked. "What time is it?" Zoro asked. "11.30, we generally close by 12 in the night" Sanji informed. "Well after 12am I will be thirty" Zoro smiled and Perona came with mouth watering huge platter of main course.

"Care to share the food with me Love-cook?" Zoro asked. "First have it, it will be delicious" Sanji now rested his chin on his hands. "I am sure it will be good, but it looks weird that I am eating alone" Zoro was now looking at the forks and knife.

"Third from right and first from left and relax I love feeding people, it's the greatest pleasure when people eat" Sanji smiled. "Ow, you are really good cook despite your lovey dovey nature" Zoro laughed. "Says the man who carries fielder's green on his head" Sanji retorted.

Brook had now stopped playing music, all the customers were slowly leaving. "I guess I was too late" Zoro laughed. "Hunger knows no time" Sanji sat in a very composed and delicate posture and kept looking at Zoro silently who was trying hard eat politely.

"Marimo, relax, food is to be enjoyed don't gulp it" Sanji chuckled. "Yeah I am trying Ero-cook" Zoro gulped another of his dish, it was wonder that he was so hungry now. Sanji stood up and bowed to his waiters and other staff who were packing up and leaving now. "Great job guys' thank you for the hard work" Sanji waved them bye.

* * *

><p>"Sanji-kun, congratulations" Brook bowed and left. "Perona-swan you will be alright walking alone?" Sanji helped her wear her coat. Zoro was gulping his food and was staring at this weird man who was so caring towards women and really a jerk with him, commenting on his hair. But Zoro liked him for his queerness.<p>

"Sanji-kun, its time you really start dating, I have a boyfriend and I left the keys on the shelf, safe journey home" Perona left. "Looks like it's just us, Marimo" Sanji went to Zoro who had nearly finished his food. "You live here?" Zoro asked while Sanji picked up the plates. "No I leave few blocks away, but generally I leave at last" Sanji was now walking up the stairs.

"Need help with the dishes?" Zoro asked. "No moss head, you are my customer and customers don't do dishes" Sanji laughed and Zoro kept looking at him. "I was being polite" Zoro smirked. "Doesn't suit you, your glasses are doing fine to make you look polite. Sorry I could not make special desert for you" Sanji spoke from the room above and Zoro was reclining on the stairs.

Sanji came back with a small box and handed it Zoro who looked confused. "A quick cake, it's your birthday after all" Sanji now pushed Zoro out of the hall into the cold night. "But I haven't paid you?" Zoro asked in confusion. "Your my dad's friend's son, I am not allowed to take money. My old man will kill me" Sanji locked the door and turned around and saw his watch while Zoro was staring at him with intensity.

"Hey Happy birthday, its 12.02am. You are thirty mossy brain, want to cut the cake now or you want to cut it with your friends?" Sanji was now buttoning his overcoat and laughing. "You are gay!" Zoro spoke. "Huh? Is that a question or statement?" Sanji asked with semi-clad eyes. "Truth" Zoro smirked.

"Yeah I am bi, did I say I was straight?" Sanji laughed. Next moment Zoro put his box on the wooden veranda and pulled the blonde by his waist and kissed him on the lips. The blonde did not respond for few seconds but soon his arms were warped around Zoro's neck and they were kissing each other.

Need of air parted them and Zoro laughed and Sanji was blushing. "What?" Sanji grumbled. "Wanna come to my home and cut the cake?" Zoro asked with hopeful eyes. "God I will be cursing myself whole life if I don't say yes" Sanji pulled Zoro back into a kiss and Zoro picked up his caked and pulled Sanji by his hand to his car.

"Hey Marimo, you know your address right? Sanji laughed tailing behind him. "Don't worry, I have never been so eager to go home, I will take you to right place curly eyebrow" Zoro laughed and unlocked his car door for Sanji.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:- I dont own One Piece!<p>

I read so many ZoSan fanfic, I had to write it. As for today its Zoro's birthday... so happy birthday Zoro..

Those who read My Little Husband, my lappy broke so next chapter will be late.


End file.
